Doorway to a new life
by JackSparrowluva
Summary: Iris is an 18 year old warrior girl who lives in present day, until one day when she gets sucked into another dimension - and face to face with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow
1. A New Life

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters apart from Iris who I made up. 

**__**

Iris is an 18 year old warrior girl who lives in present day (main story goes into further detail), until one day when she gets sucked into another dimension - a Caribbean island in the middle of the 18th century. Nothing she has seen in the past could have prepared her for the people she would meet, and the adventures she would have, with a certain man. 

****

CHAPTER ONE

Iris was a warrior - a born warrior, as was her father, and as his before. Some would see what she had as a gift, but she saw it as a burden. Being born with skill and strength gave her responsibility to protect those who couldn't - a responsibility that should have gone to her brother, her twin brother who did not survive to see the world. This meant that she was given the powers.

Iris Flouer, was battling 2 demons in an abandoned factory, with the help of her three 'normal' friends Celia, Oscar, and kelly, who had known Iris most of her life, and frequently helped her with her duties to protect.

"IRIS, DUCK!!" Shouted Celia, as she and Oscar were struggling with one of the demons, trying to take away his axe, while Kelly was hitting the demon from behind with a large plank of wood she found. The 18 year old girl dove to the floor, just in time before an axe came smashing at the space where her head would have been.

"Thanks" Iris panted, as she jumped to her feet, kicking the demon in the process. As she fought, her straight dark brown hair bounced around in the ponytail she had placed it in. Her bracelets jingled as she punched the demon again and again, before she managed to kick the axe out of his hand, catch it and take off his head all in one swift move. "SHIT! Oh bloody hell, I had dirt on my trousers now. Grrrrrrrrrr. Perfect timing this is - I was ready to spend a fun night with my friends, but nooo…. " Iris was cut out in the middle of her sentence when she realised the situation her friends were in. she sighed before she immediately made her way over to the second demon

"NO NO! STOP IT! GIVE ME THE AXE!" shouted Celia to the demon, hitting him with her free hand, as if she was in a fight with a sister. 

"Cece, I don't think he's gonna listen to you" kelly helpfully pointed out from on the demons back. The demon was growling loudly as he tried to throw them all off and finally succeeded by throwing Oscar, Celia and the axe onto the approaching Iris. They all fell down with a thud, as the demon spun kelly of his back, pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, and smashed it onto the floor.

"WHAT THE….." Iris shouted before a blinding light flashed from where the broken bottle was, to form a glowing portal. The Demon started to run towards the portal, making a desperate last attempt to escape. "He's getting away!" Iris shouted as she got up, and sprinted towards the demon, managing to jump onto his back, but it was too late, the demon fell into the portal taking Iris with him.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A busy tavern - the faithful bride, located in the rough Caribbean town Tortuga. All the men fighting, all the women flirting - everyone drunk, apart from two men in a dark corner drinking and busily talking. Their conversation was cut short by a loud bang, and a shot of light, followed by a girl falling from the ceiling, and crashing down onto one of the upright tables. The whole of the tavern turned silent, staring at the girl. Hesitant at first they began to walk toward the unconscious girl, studying her every detail, her strange clothes and hair style. She wore tight leather like trousers, stiletto boots and a low cut strap top (She was about to go clubbing after all). 

"Who is she?" inquired one of the drunken sailors

"How the hell would I know?" replied his mate. "I think she's unconscious"

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" joked a third man from the crowd, whilst making his way to the table to join them. He was a good looking man with various decorations in his hair, and his dark eyes defined with coal. 

"Who do you think she is?" said an elderly man from the other side of the table.

"Me? I think she's a strumpet" replied the handsome pirate

"What makes you so certain? Eh, are you _aquatinted_ with her?" said the elderly man, winking at the word acquainted

"Nah, not yet anyways. wake er' up" replied the pirate with his eyes fixed on the girl lying on the table. The elderly man obeyed the pirate's orders, and as he was about to give her a shake, her eyes shot open, and a gasp escaped her lips. 

'Where the hell am I?' thought Iris as she opened her eyes. She felt a jolt of pain shoot to her head which made her winch and hold her head whilst she sat up. As she opened her eyes she saw a sea of faces staring at her with a bewildered look their faces. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed Iris as she shot up onto the table. With that, all the men pulled out their swords and pistols and pointed them at Iris. "Who the fuck are you lot?" she asked confused.

"Who are us??? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU????" replied one of the men, a rather good-looking man Iris thought. rather sexy. She stopped her train of thoughts right where it was, before she started to mentally undress him - hehe. He started to slowly edge his sword closer towards her. Iris backed up a bit with her hands in the air. Watching the man, who was studying her up and down, smiling to himself slightly. 

"Ok! Ok, lets not get too over excited here, we all just need to put down our weapons, slowly im not doin any harm now am I? After all, how can I? Im only a woman" Iris stated jokingly, knowing that in the past women were seen as the weaker sex. With that, the men looked at each other, and hesitantly brought their weapons back. Iris looked around the room at all the people, noticing that their clothing was different - everything was different. 

"wwwhat date is this EXACTLY please?"

"1749, why'd ye ask?" Replied the sexy one

Iris whined slightly and begun to talk to herself, pacing up and down the table "ok you've fallen through a porthole that has taken you to a past time, now THINK Iris THINK…" Iris gasped, realising that she was not the only one who came through the porthole. She turned to the crowd of people who were now more relaxed, and talking amongst themselves about the strange girl. She stomped her foot on the table and raised her voice so that everyone would hear her "NOW THINK CAREFULLY, DID ANYONE SEE ANYTHING RATHER STRANGE BEFORE I ARIVED?"

"Strange in what ways luv?" asked the sexy pirate, giving you an inquisitive look.

"Ummmm" Iris thought hard about how to word the answer without mentioning the word demon. "Big, ugly…" Just then, the door swung open, and with a large growl, the demon stepped into the tavern. "yea, umm, much like him there" 

_________________________________________________________

**IT'S A BIT CRAPPY SO FAR, BUT THE STORY HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN - DON'T WORRY ITS NOT ALL ABOUT DEMONS! IT SHOULD IMPROVE LATER. PLEASE R&R AS THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC. IM A FANFIC VIRGIN.**


	2. A Business Proposition

The whole tavern was in uproar - women running around in panic, skirts in hands, - the men pointing their guns at the beast firing at him one by one, only to fail  
  
" NO NO! Don't do that he cant be shot you silly people, ill sort him..." shouted Iris from the table, before she was cut short by the yell of a man before he charged towards the beast, sword in hand, ready to decapitate. "NOOOOO STOP HIM!" she shouted realising that the man will be killed easily by the beast. The other men ignored her warnings and carried on firing pointlessly. The demon spotted his oncoming attacker. He waited calmly before the man came close enough, and he took off his head with the axe. The mans head went flying through the air and landed at the feet of the men, his blood covering them all. A look of shock and fear washed over their faces as they looked hopelessly at each other realising this was not a fight they could easily win.  
  
Iris realised she was the only one who could save them all. She looked around for a spare sword lying round. She spotted the good-looking pirate standing next to her; he was watching the men shooting, while he was talking to another older pirate next to him  
  
"Seems like we best get outta here, before we too get killed, savvy" he remarked to the older man.  
  
"Aye, that be best" the man replied. Iris spotted the sexy pirate's sword. She ripped it out of its sheath and ran towards the beast, running over the tables so that she was at heads height with him.  
  
" Oi! Oi you! NO NO BAD IDEA LUV, very bad idea" replied the pirate who began to walk through the crowds to gain on the young girl who had come face to face with the demon. He watched as she blocked the demons axe with her sword, and as she kicked the demon backwards.  
  
"Cummon Jack, we best be getting the hell outta here"  
"Wait jus one minute mate, I wanna see this" The pirate replied "and its Captain jack if ye don't mind" he mumbled to himself. His eyes were still fixed on the mysterious girl as she jumped off the table, kicking the demon again, causing the axe to fall to the ground. The demon lifted a nearby chair into the air, ready to bring it onto iris head, who skidded onto the floor, picking up the axe, jumped up on the table, and took of the demons head with the axe in one hand, and the sword in the other.  
  
The tavern fell silent as the head rocked back and forth on the floor. The men put down their weapons, as their gazed flowed from the beast towards the girl, standing on the table breathing heavily, small patched of blood from the demon on her arm and chest.  
  
The handsome pirate watched her intensively "Hmmm that's interesting" he said to him self. A slight smile started to form on his lips, as a plan came to mind.  
  
Iris turned from the dead demon lying lifelessly on the floor, ignoring the silence and the stares coming from the men and women. She made her way towards the front door, axe and sword in hand.  
  
"No! Wait, you there wait!" shouted the sexy pirate, running after her. He finally caught up with her outside "you there, YES you miss, excuse me if I could for just one minute"  
  
"May I help you? " said Iris, with a touch of frustration in her voice. She turned to see the ruggedly handsome pirate behind her. "Oh, hi, sorry I'm just a bit confused right now "  
  
"That makes two of us luv " He replied, his face relaxed and friendly - almost cheeky she thought to herself. " You took my sword there darlin, I was wonderin if it wouldn't be too much trouble if ye let me have it back now, seein as you are now equip with an axe..."  
  
"Oh, im sorry, I completely forget" she replied, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry ye self there luv" he slurred with a flirtatious smile, as his friend from before walked up to him, eyeing up the girl "Say, ye don't happen to be doin anythin extremely important anytime soon do ye?" He asked with a small nod.  
  
"Why, what is it you want? You best not be tryin somethin, cos right now, I ain't in the mood for it."  
  
"No no luv, let me assure ye, my intentions are perfectly honourable, ive got a proposition for you, a business proposition " He replied, with the same cheeky smile, his hands flying artistically as he spoke.  
  
"Say Jack, " slurred the pirate friend " So this is who ye have in mind for the job then? Ye think she's up to it?"  
  
"Aye Barbossa, I think she'll be perfect" he replied grinning, immediately sending doubts through Iris' mind "And its Captain If ye don't mind "  
  
'Hmmm' Iris thought, 'How much can I actually trust this man. I mean I don't know much about him, all I know is that he is a pirate, and pirate aren't actually the most honourable people.. Ah what the hell, I can look after myself, and he is sexy after all. Damn sexy' Her trail of thoughts was cut off by Barbossa  
  
"Aye Captain"  
  
" So, Jack, or Captain Jack if you prefer, what is it you have in mind?"  
  
"Just follow me to me ship darlin, and ill tell you everythin' ye need to no, savvy?"  
  
________________________________________________________ 


End file.
